The Steel Hounds: Babysitter's Edition
by Buttermoo
Summary: The Uzumakis drop their kids onto the most famous band in their team: Steel Hounds. Consists of: Shino (frontman), Kiba (Bassists), Neji (Guitarists) and Konohamaru (Drummer.) Nothing could go wrong right?


" **EVEN FLOW! THOUGHTS ARRIVED LIKE BUTTERFLIES!** " Shino sang into the mic with all his passion. As he finished his song's final chorus, he lept into the crowd for a stage dive, and the crowd reacted wildly, violently wringing Shino around like an insect. Shino was more than happy to be wringed around, and laughed hysterically.

 _This is one dangerous crowd._ Naruto thought grimly. He was now regretting the promise he made to his kids. The promise that if Himawari gets straight As for her finals, and Boruto completes his rasengan barrage in 3 days, he'd take them to their Uncle Shino's concert. It's not as if he thought of the idea, the kids were practically begging every time they hear Shino's voice on the radio and TV. Naruto was standing in the middle of the crowd. Sweat, mud and basically violence reeked off of him as he pushed through the crowd.

 _Damn, even when the Hokage is in sight they show no mercy!_

Luckily especially trained Anbus and super accurate sensory ninjas were guarding the whole concert to keep Naruto's safety intact. Shino was taking a quick break, and a temporary band played a song in the meantime to keep up the crowd's energy. Naruto used that time to reach to the stage and jump up to it, bypassing the stage guards, and rand backstage.

"Hey Shino!"  
"Yo Naruto! What brings you here?"

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru, Neji and Kiba greeted.

"My kids are coming here to watch you. You think you could keep them on the side stage and make sure they don't leap into the crowd?"  
"Your kids to my show? Heh. You lost a bet didn't you?"

Naruto grumbled and the happy friends laughed along.

* * *

"Mooooom! How long till we get there?" Boruto whined.

"Boru-nii, we're here already. I can see lots of people into an area."  
"Your byakugan is activated dammit."

"Boruto, watch your mouth."  
"Yes mom."

Hinata suddenly got a call from her phone.

"Hold on kids, daddy's calling."  
"Hello sweetie?"  
"Hey darlin'! I just told Shino of the kids, and they are happy to help. There's a backstage door for VIPs around the back. Sheesh and I thought there were no VIPs."  
"Okay thank you, we'll be there shortly."

"What'd daddy say?" Himawari asked innocently.  
"We get special seats!"  
"Yay!"  
"Screw that, I'm diving in the sea of people."  
"Bolt no. You know how dangerous it is in there."  
"But moooom."  
"No bolt. No means no."  
"Okay." Bolt pouted.  
It wasn't as if he was gonna die right? He learned how to master rasengan derivatives in only a week flat. And the rasengan Barrage in no less than 2 days. He had other plans. And he wasn't going to let his mother ruin it...

* * *

"Daddy!"  
"Hey Hima-chan!"  
The Uzumakis had reunited in the backstage, with Bolt showing signs of tantrum at the back of the room. It was a nice place. It was air conditioned, and it was soundproofed against the concert. Well, somewhat.

"Hey guys! Welcome to my show! Hope you have a great time."  
"Oh no we're not staying for long. Me and Hinata have to uhh..goto a 'special mission'." Naruto winked at Shino, which caused him to shiver at the thought of their 'mission'.  
"Take care of them well! Thanks Shino-kun!" Hinata waved goodbye to their kids, as did Naruto.

Himawari sat innocently at the back of the room, while Bolt sat beside her, looking at the instruments.

Shino was busy preparing his voice again, and drank water.  
"Neh Uncle Shino, where's the rest of your band?" Bolt asked.  
"They're at the toilets. They're changing their clothers. They're too sweaty."  
"Ewww, mommy says sweat is bad for me."  
"No Hima-chan, it's good for you. It shows power, hard work, and activeness."  
"But you smell so bad when you come home. You even put your pits on my face!"  
"Hehehe."

 _What does Naruto teach them?_

His stage director called him and spoke with him for a few minutes. While this was happening, Bolt excitedly touched the guitars and instruments. He loudly strummed an amped guitar, causing Himawari to cover her ears. Shino turned from his discussion and snatched the guitar.

"Hey kid I don't know about you, but it's bad for kids to be getting deafed by an electric guitar. It's not healthy for your ears."  
"But I've been listening to your albums, they rock! Even dad headbangs with me a couple of times in secret. Mom wouldn't let us."  
 _Seriously what does Naruto teach his kids?_  
"Okay okay, you can grab that acoustic guitar over there at the counter, but don't destroy it."  
"Got it!" Bolt smiled. Shino suddenly remembered that smile of Naruto's smile, back when he was mischevious.

Shino was having second thoughts at trusting the miniature Naruto with his band's equipment. He looked back from the academy days of Naruto's academy life. When Naruto learned mass shadow clones, they would run around the school with toilet paper rolls in each clone, pranking any poor sould unfortunate enough to be humiliated by the wet thickness of the toilet papers. _Those dark days, those dark times. Be strong Shino!_

"Okay you know what, don't lick it, don't spit on it, don't scribble on it, don't shout or scream at it, don't hit your sister with hit, don't ditch it on the ground, don't run around with clones, don't bang it on anything, don't throw it, don't pee on it, don't sweat on it, don't give it to some random fan, don't tell your mom, don't tell your dad, don't tell Chouji's mom. Boy, you wouldn't want to see that woman mad. Don't talk to it, don't cover the hole, don't touch the tuning keys, don't use any other items on it, and don't ,with a big DON'T, don't wrap toilet paper around it. Got it?"

"O...kay?" Bolt was genuinely confused at this.

"Good, now be good. The show starts in another 5 minutes. You can goto the sidestage right now and...oh hey Neji."  
"Hey. Naruto's kids? What are they doing here? Hey Kiba! Bolt's touching Maya!"  
"WHAT? HEY BRAT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MAYA!"  
"Who's Maya?" Himawari, all alone on the chair, asked.  
"It's his favourite guitar. It's what he used to serenade his first girlfriend. Apparently they broke up. I don't know the reasons." Neji explained.  
"It doesn't say Maya here, but it says Ayumi."  
The whole room turned to Kiba.

"What? I saw this other girl in the-"  
Konohamaru slapped his fore head in shame. _Great, a player._

"No time bro, we have to get up there and hit the crowd once more. And hey you guys, come to the sidestage, you can watch from there."-Konohamaru helped the kids goto the stage.

* * *

"This song is for Chouji. Hopefully his mom is here."

The band started playing their heavy riffs. The crowd went wilder than before at the famous riff they were playing. Here and then they would cover songs after they play their own songs. This one was just epic to listen to.

" **MY MOTHER WAS A WITCH! SHE WAS BURNED ALIVE!** " Shino sang into the mic.

Bolt was at the side headbanging to the sounds, and Himawari was wearing headphones and reading a book, as she was not interested in the concert.

"THANKLESS LITTLE B****, FOR THE TEARS I'VE CRIED." Bolt sang along.  
If his parents where here, he'd send him into the Hyuuga dungeons, which apparently does not exist (yes it does).  
Himawari was lucky she was wearing headphones, listening to ABBA's tunes.  
For a good 2 hours, the band was slamming hits and riffs into the crowd, and they sent their energy right back at the band. Bolt, on the other had, had joined the crowd, letting a sleeping Himawari lay on the back of the backstage room and sleep.  
Apparently, another bolt was hanging on the lighting rigs. With this much excitement in a kid, one could wonder what he could do with such energy.  
Suddenly, more bolts kept popping up at the rigs, and there were spinning blue orbs at their palms. It was getting bigger, until the crowd looked up at them.  
And then, as if they were (actual) ninjas, bolts from different parts of the crowd lept up above the concert, with each bolts carrying rasengans in their hands. All the bolts did the same, and the crowd could watch in astonishment.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" Shino screamed into the mic.  
"QUICK STOP THEM! OR WE'LL BE IN TROUBLE!" Konohamaru panicked.  
But what were they to do? There were already hundreds of bolts coming into contact.  
Even the Anbus stationed couldn't move.

In a flash, the rasengans erupted, and the concert grew bright.

* * *

"We're home!" Both Himawari and bolt announced.

Hinata and Naruto where in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Why are you guys past curfew?"  
Bolt ignored them and recalled his experiences.

"Man uncle Shino knows how to rock!"  
"Sounds like you had fun kiddo, how about you Hima-chan?  
"I was asleep the whole time. When I woke up, Boru-nii was carrying me back home."

Both parents stopped to look at each other. They looked at each other with serious faces, as if they were communicating telepathically.  
"Bolt was carrying Hima? What happened to Shino?"  
"Heck if I know. If something happened to the show, Shino should have done their best to protect them."  
"We'll ask them tomorrow. Right now we need to prepare Dinner. And give them a bath. They reek of sweat, just like you."  
"That's not what you said earlier on."

Naruto smiled a cheeky grin and Hinata blushed. Years of Marriage, and Naruto could still make her blush.

"J-just give them a bath."  
"Wow a stutter too, this must be my day today."

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued her dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile...at the concert...

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE! NO MORE OF THIS HOUNDS STUFF!" Kiba and konohamaru yelled.  
"What?" Shino asked in anger.  
"WE'D HAVE ENOUGH WITH NARUTO'S ANTICS DURING HIS YOUTH. NOW THERE'S ANOTHER NARUTO. NO MORE. I AM SO DONE!"  
"But, I just had a glimpse into open skies! I wasn't lonely!"  
"BE LONELY FOR ALL I CARE, I'VE GOT GIRLS AT MY BECK AND CALL."

Neji already left when the 'thing' happened. He just didn't care anymore.  
Konomaru and Kiba left the stage, fuming.  
Shino looked one last time to the empty crowd, seeing the whole concert is in ashes.

"Goodbye, my happiness."

And just like that, his career as a musician was over.

50 million albums sold worldwide, 500 concerts fully paid and well performed at, global tours, and it all ended. Hell even the other Nations were well aware of the band's music.

And somewhere in the Konoha Village, a loud akimichi could be heard in pain, sending shivers and fear into the hearts of the people.

* * *

Songs mentioned:

Even Flow - Pearl Jam

Am I evil? - Diamondhead (this song is also covered by metallica, which is my fav band of all time btw :3)


End file.
